Ab Initio
by Maddithong
Summary: "The things I could do to you, mudblood." HG/DM Oneshot Dark
1. Part 1

**Ab Initio**: From the Beginning

Chapter 01

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was a great witch. She was smart, determined, and all of her professors would proudly admit that there was neither a charm she could not perform nor magical term that she could not define. And that was why the young girl had placed herself in the dead silent library of Hogwarts while her friends and fellow students were enjoying their evening meal. Why waste valuable time eating when one could get a head start on their <em>'Morality of Metamorphmagi'<em> paper? Hermione found herself shaking her head at the laziness and irresponsibility of the others.

As her quill began to scratch notes on the history of famous form changers, a groan of wood made her glance away from her heavy books and stare down the long dark row of texts and scrolls. Like a cat, her ears picked up every sound while her eyes tried desperately to take in the little light there was. After a few moments of holding her breath and telling her hand to stop twitching towards her wand, the brunette turned back to her notes annoyed at herself for overreacting.

"Metamor-Argh!" Almost immediately the girl's novel spit at her face sending papers flying all over herself and the air around her in a whirl. She flew back and hit the shelf behind her, sending more books and parchments all over the place. As fast as it happened, all went quiet, and Hermione sat on the ground in shock as the final pieces gently landed on her head.

"My _Merlin_, Granger, you should really take better care of the school's property." Silver hair popped up from out of the aisle, the cocky laugh that followed was what made the girl glare up in irritation. It was Draco Malfoy, the best example of slime in a human form, and the ultimate pain-the-ass for her and her friends.

"You! You..." She began to peel off pieces of parchment from her hair and robes as the boy watched with a smirk. "I'll... I'll..."

"You'll have to clean all of that up, that's for sure. It'll probably take you all night as well. Too bad for doing your homework, huh." He sighed mournfully.

"Malfoy I swear, I'll-" A hand reached into a pocket and brought out a long wand, it was pointed directly at his pale nose.

"Woah now," He raised his hands in defense, a smile still sickly picking at his lips. "I am just an innocent bystander, witnessing the stressed Hermione Granger tear up valuable books that are worth more than her muggle parents could ever make in a lifetime, books that the famous and rich Lucius Malfoy-(who happens to be my father)" He whispered as if it were a secret. "-donated out of his own personal library for the sake of educating young witches and wizards."

"Of course." The brunette laughed out loud while picking herself up and placing her wand where it belongs. The sarcasm and malice received from Draco Malfoy was not new to her, and instead of letting his remarks get to her, she shrugged him off and started the cleanup. Collecting the mess was annoying, but doing it under the judgmental stare from the aisle made it unbearable. She turned to him with a bite. "_Do you mind_?"

"Not at all." He stated as he made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, kicking his feet up on top of the table, and on top of her notes. She scowled and reached to push his feet away, but with quick reflexes, Malfoy grabbed her wrist before she could even touch his boot.

"Perhaps you could help, Granger. I've been dying of boredom these days." Intense gray eyes made the girl's grow wide with shock, neither made any sort of movement until the slam of the library's doors made both flinch away.

"Hermione, you should really-" The infamous Harry Potter entered the scene followed by his red-headed Weasley friend, Ron. "... eat." Both boys stopped dead in their tracks, eyes immediately went straight to the silver head of their nemesis, then to their best friend, then back. Hermione was rubbing her wrist silently as Malfoy continued to look at her; he did not turn to greet his classmates. Ron was the first to step forward.

"What are _you_ doing here."

"Obviously helping Granger study."

"She doesn't need your help."

"Funny, I thought your name was Weasley."

As fire was shot about the room, said girl collected her things and pushed through the crowd, leaving the room in a run. She was called after, noticeably by her friends, but under such pressure and usual abuse from Malfoy, she wanted nothing to do with anyone. And so she found herself tucked away in her bed with Crookshanks. Burying her face in fluffy orange fur, she let her mind wander.

Harry was always the object of attention, besides the usual side remarks of her being a mudblood, Hermione was never the one Malfoy and his friends used for amusement. Perhaps it was just as he said, he was getting bored. But if that meant she was the next supposed 'victim', what did she really have in store?

Nothing she couldn't handle, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is one of the many HG/DM oneshots/short stories I've written over time. It's a little bit darker than the others (as you will find out in the next and final part) and because of that, it appeals to me the most. I just think it's more realistic, if that's the right word. Hmm? Enjoy.


	2. Part 2

**Ab Initio**: From the Beginning

Chapter 02

* * *

><p>Gryffindor is well-known for producing the best of the best witches and wizards, ones blessed with strength and bravery, and Hermoine Granger took pride in being in Hogwart's top house. Because of this, she made a conscious effort in not only to exceed in studies, but also to better herself, to make her friends and her house proud. Letting-in lame terms-a big bully such as Draco Malfoy effect her life was something she was not going to let happen.<p>

And so Hermoine found herself enjoying the fresh air that one of the school's many courtyards have to offer. Again she took advantage of the quiet time of dinner, the sun was falling and the cool air of coming winter picked at her skin gently. With a deep breath and a flick of her wrist, she opened the third topic of studies and went at it with nothing but determination.

"Is this all you ever do?" The sudden appearance of the one person she did not want to see did surprise the girl, but she hid her shock skillfully by not shifting away from her homework.

"Although I'm hardly surprised. With friends like yours, I would prefer the company of books as well." The weight of the bench shifted slightly as another body sat down. Hermoine moved as far away as she could, eyes still placed on the parchment on her lap. She was silent, and this made the boy beside her impatient, his eyes glancing over her shoulder.

"How dull..."

Snapping up, she glared over at him. "I _really_ don't need your commentary."

Making an 'O' shape with his mouth, Malfoy laughed with amusement. "Someone is touchy today!" Realizing that she was doing a terrible job at ignoring him, Hermoine grabbed her things and stood up without a word, resulting in the silver-haired boy's arms rising in disappointment. Trotting back into the halls surrounding the courtyard, the brunette tried her best to lose Malfoy, who was now skipping after her. He jumped in front of her, placing his hand on the wall so that his arm prevented her from continuing.

"Why in such a hurry? We should enjoy the weather while it lasts." The tone in his voice was not playful, it was darker, and under his smile was a threat. Hermoine raised her eyes to his in hesitation. She could do nothing but convince herself not to worry, and that she had such a young brat under control.

"I've enjoyed it long enough, thanks."

With a couple 'tsk's, a hand reached up and tugged at a couple of her curls. She flinched away. With that, Malfoy grabbed the books that she was hugging to her chest and stared at them with disgust.

"_Excuse me_." She went to take them back, but he threw them away and forced her up against the stone wall. Gasping, Hermoine struggled against the tight grip around her throat but was left helpless to someone almost twice her strength. There was a slight tilt to his head as Malfoy watched her like a bug in a jar. A sadistic smile crept across his pale face as he leaned in closer. With a hiss, she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"The things I could do to you, _mudblood_." The girl's vision blurred thanks to the lack of oxygen and the tears now falling down her cheeks. She could no longer fight, and this he knew as his other hand began to slither into her outer cloak like a snake. A whimper escaped her lips as he continued. "How about—ah ah!" He caught her hand which was inching slowly to her wand. Grabbing it, he threw it towards the rest of her fallen possessions.

"What now, Granger?" He asked sweetly over her gasps. "Shout for a professor? Call out to your pathetic friends?" Empty eyes followed her face, taking in all they could for the sake of entertainment.

"Please…" She whispered, the tight grip around her neck did not loosen, she was feeling faint.

"What's that?" He tilted his head closer to her, his ear to her mouth. "You want me to what?" With fake shock, he pulled away and raised his eyebrows. "In the open? Wow, Granger, and here everyone thought you were a goody-goody." With eyes closed, the girl paid no attention to his games, only reached up to painfully try to pry his hand from her throat. In response, she was taken an inch away from the wall, and then slammed back against it.

"Now," He gritted his teeth as she cried silently in pain. "Be a good girl." The swirling pain in her skull was enough to blind her for a few moments, only her prayers for help kept her conscious. And then air finally reached her lungs. The grip was gone, but a presence was still felt, and a hand came to her chin.

"Fear is beautiful, isn't it." She saw him watching her, gazing quite longingly at the tears falling down her cheeks. And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, please review and take a look at my other stories located on my profile.


End file.
